Let it Snow
by Jay'a and Shiane
Summary: Song fic - my first actually. Sage and Shi try to spend some quality time with each other. Yeah right, things never work out That smoothly!


!Hola vosotros! Shi here. This is my little story – I hope you like it! Jay'a did! But first I should clear up some terms. Mica's my cat. A 'pop' is an Office teleport. If you don't know what the Office is and you're curious, go read chapter 2 of our introduction you naughty people you! But don't worry if you don't really care! You can enjoy [fingers crossed, murmuring, "please enjoy, please, please!!!!"] the story without knowing all about the Office.

___________________________________________________________________

The idea had been superb – a cozy, romantic get-away weekend, just for the two of them. A weekend away from school and endless homework projects, away from repetitive training, from the busyness and noise of Mia's, and from the annoyance personified on Yuli. A weekend where they could stop being Ronin Warriors and just two young teenagers in love. An idyllic plan but, being Ronins, Sage and Shiane hit a few snags along the way. 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

****

Let it Snow

Sage shivered a bit as he got out of the car. It was pretty cold out and snow was just starting to fall. He had had his sister bring him to the city to "pick up a few things". From there he would catch a cab to Shiane's cabin. Connor was on a business trip so it would be just the two of them. He whistled as he walked, hands in his pockets, blue eyes glinting as he looked at all the winter finery. Toyama was decked out for Christmas, coming in just a few short weeks. As he heard the bong and chimes of clocks he checked the time. Quarter after seven, he could make out in the gathering dusk. He had to be at the cabin by 9, else Shi would smoke him. Much as he relished the thought of being at her mercy (yeah, right), he figured he'd better hurry and do what he came here for. 

__

Oh how lovely is the evening

When the Christmas bells are ringing, sweetly ringing

Shiane glanced out the living room window at the falling snow. The fireplace was stacked and the rest of the house looked immaculate. She had just been placing the finishing touches when she realized there were no matches in the house! In fact, there was no fire lighting implement of any kind! Since they had an electric stove she couldn't use that. And Mia had taken her lighter away after that little "misunderstanding" with Yuli. Of course, she could just settle – but this is Shiane here! Being a perfectionist when it came to having her own way (and not trusting the job to Burger King), she decided a little 'pop' wouldn't hurt. Mica opened his eyes as he sensed the familiar use of the Office employee teleport. He stretched and yawned, well aware of his companion's idiocentricities.

__

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh-----

Sage wandered into the liquor store and rubbed his hands a few times to warm them. The old man behind the counter looked at him a bit suspiciously but was reassured by the certainty with which his new customer made his choice. Sage smiled as the man handed him a paper bag containing a brand of fine champagne. His fake ID was very good – one of the advantages of having a computer whiz as your best friend. He started humming as he walked back out into the snow that was still coming down, cradling the champagne under his arm. The streetlights made his blond hair look even paler. It was almost 8 o'clock.

__

The weather outside is frightful

Shiane flashed the cashier her crooked, brilliant smile. The young man, flustered for a moment by the blue-eyed, brown-haired siren, lost count of her change. The siren in question (not to mention pyro-maniac) had purchased a new lighter along with some matches and some cat treats for Mica. When her change was counted correctly and handed to her, she grinned again and sauntered out with her purchases. Once outside she zipped up her coat tightly. Japan's winters were more mild than New York's or Hoth's, especially in a coastal city like Toyama, but cold was cold! And it was still snowing. 

__

But the fire is so delightful

Sage continued walking, towards a place where he'd be more likely to catch a taxi. His mind on other things, he was surprisingly caught of guard. He hadn't noticed the silence or sense of menace coming from the dark alleyway he was passing by. However, being quick to catch on, he had his youri in hand only seconds after the Dynasty soldiers made their appearance. In a flash, a rather pissed off Halo with a bottle of champagne cradled in his left arm, stood ready to do battle.

__

And since we've no place to go,

Shiane sang, her voice filling the silence, distracting her form the uncanny stillness. But she caught on fast enough when she saw Talpa's favorite tin cans. With an "Armor of the Nimbus – Dao Meiyo" she was transformed. Her grocery bag sat on the corner as she leaned idly against a wall, poised and ready for a little fun. She had the same mild curiosity she always had after she summoned her armor but the Company had stated in no uncertain terms that finding out the origin of those cherry blossoms was not worth setting up a committee for. As if they had anything better to do! Pulled back to the scene in front of her, she waggled her finger at the advancing Dynasty dweeb. 

__

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

In another part of the city, the Dynasty was having a bad day. After being almost made to drop the rather expensive bottle of champagne he was carrying, Sage of the Halo was very pissed. And as those who know him can attest to, that is a very, Very, VERY BAD thing. The Dynasty's soldiers were no match for the Ronin of Light as he adroitly began to dismantle them one by one before tossing the bottle into the air and commencing with his sure-kill. As he skillfully caught the bottle, his armor disappearing, a smile appeared on his face. He could have sworn he heard one of Talpa's notoriously silent goons utter an "Oh shit" before being toasted by a thunder bolt cut. Seeing the time on the clock, he ran to catch a taxi and scare the driver into making the half-hour drive to Shiane's cabin in record-breaking speed. 

__

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I brought some corn for popping,

Shiane took a pause to catch her breath and check the time. Almost 8:45. Time to wrap this up. She was having a little trouble, as the store parking lot was all grey slush from the unceasing snow. She was dirty, grimy, cold, and very unhappy with the proceedings. Just then she heard and crunch and looked up from punching the tin can she had just taken out. A Dynasty soldier, all ready to rumble, stared back at her. Under his feet lay the rumpled plastic bag. Lighter fluid steeped onto the ground. A look of pure fury crossed Shiane's face. A few minutes later the Ronin of Nimbus let out a self-satisfied purr. She hoped the store had a good insurance policy, looking at the ruined parking lot. She blew a strand of golden-brown hair out of her face in a puff of annoyance as she glanced at the clock. She picked up her matches and risked another 'pop' out of there. 

__

The lights are turned 'way down low,

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

At exactly 5 of nine there was a knock on the cabin door. It opened to a very sheepish and slightly sweaty looking Sage. Shiane smiled gently at him, her eyes shining. He looked gorgeous, all rumpled and disheveled but beautiful in a way that only he could manage. Sage held back a little gasp. Shiane couldn't have known how the warm, ambient light form inside the house framed her form. Steam misted around her. Her hair was slightly damp and Sage could tell from her fresh scent that she had just taken a shower. Her shampoo smelt of roses. His own eyes glowing, he stepped inside, holding out the bottle of champagne. 

__

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

"Sorry that I look so rough. I ran into an unexpected delay."

__

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm.

"But you're on time."

__

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh---

"As if I dared not be."

__

The fire is slowly dying

And my dear we're still goodbying

The world around them melted as his lips, cool from the chill outside air met hers, flushed warm from starting the fire.

__

But as long as you love me so 

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

And inside the cabin it was silent now, except for the crackling of the fire and the cat's purr. The smell of potpourri had mixed with the smell of champagne. Two half filled flutes sparkled in the candle and firelight. The warm glow that pervaded the room seemed to be emanating from the two young lovers, snuggled together on the couch. Dreamland was where they were dancing. And outside the snowflakes floated down gently from a star filled sky.

__

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!


End file.
